kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Claykken
|category=Boss }} The Claykken is a boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. Physical Appearance The Claykken is a squid with a dark cyan and yellow mantle (head/torso), with a mark of skull resembling a squid head, that resembles a captain's hat. The rest of his body is cyan, he has two tentacles, that he uses as arms, and eight arms (small tentacles); he has a pipe in his mouth, used for blowing sea-foam bubbles. He has a callus with a bandage at the base of his body. The Claykken reappears later in Red Volcano; he has a magenta and turquoise mantle, now sporting an angry skull, with the rest of his body as blue, has noticeably more battle scars, and now wears an eyepatch on his left eye. Games ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Indigo Ocean The Claykken first appears in the stage The Claykken's Lair. He emerges from a hole within the background and expresses a small chuckle as he puts his pipe in his mouth and crosses his tentacles. He proceeds to cover his right manus (hand) in yellow spikes and thrusts it into the hole he emerged from, commencing the battle. White bubbles will foam up in the foreground, revealing where his tentacle will emerge from. Kirby has to avoid the spikes and attack the tentacle's bare spot. It takes two Tap Dashes to injure him, causing him to pull his tentacle out and release a set of three 10-stars. He will proceed to do the exact same attack with his left tentacle, again requiring two Tap Dashes and releasing the same amount of stars. Now angered, the Claykken uses both tentacles simultaneously in an attempt to hurt Kirby. Kirby needs to Tap Dash the tentacles a total of five times (altogether, not each separately). Like before, each tentacle releases three 10-stars. Now at half health, he becomes more aggressive, escaping the background and invading the foreground. Bubbles will foam up where he will emerge. He will spin and aim in Kirby's direction before torpedoing at him. Each charge is accompanied by three black ink blobs in his wake acting as obstacles. If his attack misses, he will crash into the coral bordering the arena. The second him he misses, he will be stunned, allowing Kirby to deal damage to him by attacking the callus under his body. He needs to be hit with four Tap Dashes or a single Star Dash, depleting his health to a quarter. He will repeat this attack a second time. After depleting all of his health, he will be shot back into the background, head in the hole. KatRC The Claykken.jpg|The Claykken makes his grand entrance. KatRC The Claykken 2.jpg|The Claykken uses his tentacle to attack Kirby. KatRC The Claykken 3.jpg|The Claykken aims at Kirby before attempting to ram him. KatRC The Claykken 4.jpg|The Claykken is stunned momentarily, allowing Kirby to take action. Red Volcano The Claykken is fought a second time in the stage The Claykken's Sea of Fire. This time he leaves no introduction and proceeds to start the battle. The battle is generally the same, but with a few changes. Kirby is not underwater during this fight, so he won't rise to the ceiling. The Claykken will thrust his tentacle into the mount he is atop of. He will destroy parts of the fragile ground a couple of times before having his tentacles vulnerable when coming out from the walls; the tentacle's location can be foreseen by the lava bubbling or the heat venting out from the walls. These now take three Tap Dashes instead of two. Each time his tentacle is injured, he grants three 10-stars, as previously. He will perform the same attack with his other tentacle and injuring it will have the same result. After using each tentacle separately, he uses both of them simultaneously. He will destroy two parts of the ground, making his tentacles poke out farther than usual, but not enough to be vulnerable. He will then stick them both out from the ceiling, leaving him vulnerable, but much less so than his previous incarnation; heat will vent out of the ceiling to reveal the tentacles' locations. It takes five Tap Dashes total to end this portion of the battle, same as before. Now into his second phase, the Claykken will emerge in the foreground, breaking the ground in the center. He will once again take aim at Kirby and attempt to ram him in a drill-like manner. He can miss two times before being stuck the third time; if he is launched into the lava, he will emerge again and start the process over, using the rams he has leftover. As in the first battle, each ram will leave behind a trail of three ink blobs. When he is stunned, he needs to be hit with four Tap Dashes or a Star Dash. This process will occur one more time. His demise remains unchanged. KatRC The Claykken's Sea of Fire 3.jpg|The Claykken destroys part of the platform. KatRC The Claykken's Sea of Fire 4.jpg|Kirby attacks the Claykken's tentacle while it's vulnerable. KatRC The Claykken's Sea of Fire 5.jpg|The Claykken torpedoes at Kirby. Etymology The Claykken's name is a portmanteau of "clay," the game's material motif, and "Kraken," a sea monster of Norwegian legend that shares some qualities with the giant squid. Related Quotes Trivia *The Claykken is the only boss in ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse who does not require nor intentionally encourage Kirby to attack with a Star Dash. *The Claykken is notable for being one of the only tobacco references in the series, as he uses a smoking pipe, but only to blow bubbles. Other tobacco references include Fatty Whale from Kirby Super Star and its remake, who also uses a smoking pipe, and the credits of Kirby: Triple Deluxe, where an image depicts Kirby holding a smoking pipe. In the German comic book story Kirby's Biggest Case, Kirby is also shown smoking a cigarette. Artwork K25th Twitter (46).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Gallery KatRC The Claykken 5.jpg|The Claykken is defeated in Indigo Ocean. KatRC The Claykken figurine.jpg|The Claykken figurine. KatRC The Claykken figurine 2.jpg|The Claykken's figurine from Red Volcano. Sprites KatRC The Claykken sprite.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Cephalopods